Lost brothers
by RCRC36
Summary: Danny meats kids form another worlds but what they found out that they are more the friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The night was still, dark, and cool at home. A young, 4-year-old boy lay awake in his bed. A noise from the basement had woken him. His eyes were wide and tired, but he did not move a muscle.  
_Someone was in the house._  
He listened ever so quietly and carefully, feeling his heart beat inside his chest. Footsteps. They slowly made their way up the stairs. They passed his bedroom. He heard the door at the end of the hall begin to creek open; his baby twin brothers room.

Alarm struck him and he jumped out of bed, not making a sound, and opened his door. He glanced down the hall and saw his brother's room's door opened a tad. He tip-toed his way there, and peeked inside. A dark figure had picked up his baby brothers from there crib. He stared wide eyed and scared at the figure holding his tiny brother. "...don't hurt my little bwothers..." he thought. The figure began to move towards the window to make its escape with the tiny child in its arms. The raven haired boy sprang into the room and cried, "DON'T TAKE MY BWOTHERS!" The figure turned and glared at him heartlessly and snarled. His baby brothers awoke, and being barely able to talk, cried for his older brother, "DA-...DA!"  
The dark figure grasped the baby lightly and raised a hand at the older brother. The raven haired one began to back away as the dark figure spoke an unknown language. Suddenly, a cloud of gray circled around him. He watched helplessly as the dark figure escaped out the window with his little brother. "NO! The young boy had no time to finish before his sight went black and he fainted, remembering nothing of his little brother's life with him. or about his real family

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and found. 10 years later**

Danny sat in his house, bored of a long day of nothingness. His friends had gone out of town for the next few weeks because of summer break, leaving him with nothing to do but sit on his couch and watch television. He let out a deep sigh. I wish a Ghost evasion or something cud happen he thought as he turn the TV on. The news came up. Hi I'm Miss Jepson with the news "A strange sighting of a small crater has been reported within the-" He flipped the TV off before the reporter had time to finish. "Ugh..." he moaned. Then he blinked and turned the TV back on. "-knows where this crater could have come from, or what could have caused it, but sources sa-" He flipped it off again. "That's odd..." he thought, "...I could've swore I saw a kid coming out of the crater before I flipped it off..." He shrugged a little and threw the remote onto the couch and got up.

He quickly wrote a note saying he would be out and placed it on the counter. He headed over to the Nasty Burger and bought himself a meal to go, then headed towards the outside of town where the reports of the crater were. All of the news vehicles had left, leaving investigators there to figure out the cause of it. Danny stood a distance away from them while eating his burger with a hand and the other in his pocket. After eating his burger, he suddenly heard a soft moan to his left. He turned his head a little in the direction of the sound. The only thing he saw was a tree. He walked over to it and peered around it. There, sitting at the bottom of the tree, leaning against it, was a 10-year-old boy, wearing a tattered and ripped pink shirt, a pink hat and navy blue pants and shoes. He was covered with dust and dirt, followed by a few cuts and bruises on his face, elbows, and knees. He was panting hard with his eyes shut.

Danny blinked down at him in surprise. "...you alright kid?" Danny asked him. The boy jumped a little, eyes open wide. "...uh...yeah...I'm fine..." the boy turned his head a little to look up at Danny. Danny came around from behind the tree and crouched down to him, "You sure? You look pretty torn up... What happened?" The boy's face gave a nervous hint. "Well..." he started, but then sighed and looked away, "...I...I don't think I can tell you..." he said nervously. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" The boy turned his eyes to him, "...because...I'll bet you'd do the same thing those guys would..." He pointed to the men working around the crater. Danny blinked, confused, then he got it. "I knew I saw a kid on the TV!" he thought, "...I'd better help this kid...he's probably right...those men would probably think he's an alien or something stupid..."

Danny sat down next to him, "How do you know I would?" The boy sighed, but gave no reply. Danny sighed as well, then gave a whisper to him, "...did you come from that crater?" The boy looked up at him in surprise, then nodded a little. "Yeah...I did..." he admitted, "...You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Danny shook his head, "Nope, your secret's safe with me!" said Danny. The boy smiled at him. "Thanks...it means a lot." Danny nodded, "No problem...you need a place to stay? You're welcome to stay at my house for the time being," Danny suggested. The boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah...let's just put it the easy way...I'm kind of lost..." "Apparently," Danny laughed. They both laughed for a moment, then Danny stood up and help the boy up. "So what's your name?" Danny asked. "I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner," he replied. Danny smiled, "Nice to meet you, Timmy, I'm Danny Fenton. Come on, let's get back to my house." My parents are out of town and my sister is probable at the library so its just us said Danny.

Danny pulled Timmy along by his hand. "What's that weird building up there?" Timmy asked, pointing to Fenton Works. "That would be my house..." Danny replied. "Oh..." Timmy mumbled guiltily. Danny smiled and laughed to himself. The two made it inside and Danny made some popcorn as a mid-afternoon snack for them. "So...where are you from?" Danny asked. Timmy blinked, "Can I ask where I am right now?" "Oh, yeah. This is Amity Park," Danny replied.  
Timmy thought for a moment. "...there isn't an Amity Park anywhere where I come from..." Timmy muttered. Danny blinked, "What do you mean? Where are you from?" Timmy looked up at him and replied, "Dimmsdale." Danny flinched in surprised. There was no such a town called Dimmsdale anywhere. "Are...you from a different world?" Danny asked, awkwardly. Timmy shook his head, "No, probably a different universe though..." Danny's eyebrow raised, "What?" he said. Well I travel to a another universe before well three times at the same place but I always go with my...Timmy stop before he cud finish. Hay are you ok said Danny. Ya its just I always go with my fairy programs but they did not came with me he said.

What do you mean said Danny. Well you see I cant remember but sins they are not here thay might be hurt or worst said Timmy as he look down and look he was about to cry. Hay its ok I think they will be ok said Danny. Timmy look at Danny and hug him. Thanks said Timmy

Soon It was dark. Jazz was running late so it was just Timmy and Danny. The guest bedroom had been changed to a storage room, so Timmy had to share the bed with Danny that night. "...Sorry I'm taking up your time, Danny...I know you probably have better things to do than to watch some kid you just met..." Timmy apologized as he climbed up onto the bed. Danny shook his head, "It's alright. It's not like your some annoying little brat. You're probably...well...close to...the sainest 10-year-old I've ever met...but I guess you've had a rough day anyways..." Danny climbed into bed after him after he flipped off the lights.  
The moon shone faintly through Danny's window. Timmy stared out and up at the sky. Danny noticed him as his head lay on his pillow. "...How DID he get here?" Danny thought, and at the same time, Timmy thought the same thing


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Prov...**

The morning was bleak. Gray clouds covered the sun, and the lawn was covered in dew from the night rain. Danny got up. He turn to Timmy how was still a sleep. A small smile appeared on hi face. He got out of bed and got dress. He went down stairs and saw a note on the frig

_Dear Danny_

_Had to go to the school and help the summer school there be good_

_From Jazz._

He put the note away and had breakfast

* * *

**Timmy** prov...

Timmy blinked open his bright blue eyes and peered out at the sky. His heart filled with sadness as he remembered that he was far from his home in Dimmsdale, which had never existed in the universe he was now in. The dreary weather didn't help at all, either. He turned to see that his teenaged friend had gotten up already. He sat up and stretched, then scooted across the bed until he slid off onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the bathroom then turned and reached above to a cupboard. He scanned through the items looking for something to clean his teeth with, knowing he couldn't use the older boy's tooth brush, or anyone else's in the house. He shivered in disgust at the though.  
At last, he finally came upon a bottle of mouthwash. He opened the cap and poured some of the purple liquid into it and slurped it into his mouth, swishing it around. After a few moments, it started to burn abnormally. He spat it into the sink and let out a disgusted cry and gaged up what had slipped down his throat. Danny had heard a loud thump from upstairs as he sat in the living room and raced up to see what had happened. As he peered into the bathroom, he saw Timmy lying on the floor on his back, panting with his eyes closed. "What happened?!" Danny said as he entered completely. Timmy glared up at him, "Your mouthwash almost killed me, that's what!" Danny blinked and turned to the bottle on the counter. He stared at it for a moment, then a quivering smile stretched across his face as he tried hard not to laugh. The attempt failed and he burst out laughing.  
Timmy sat up and gave him an angry look. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Either you can't read," Danny laughed, "or you're lazy and will drink anything you see to get your mouth clean." He turned the bottle to show Timmy the label, "This is cologne!" Timmy's eyes widen, then shrieked in disgust and stuck out his tongue and rubbed it rapidly with his hand to 'disinfect' it from the smelly liquid.

* * *

Timmy sat with an agitated look on his face as his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. Danny was still chuckling to himself from the whole ordeal from upstairs. Timmy turned his eyes to him, giving him a look to shut up. Danny sighed and smiled, "Sorry, Timmy, but you've got to admit that was funny." Timmy grunted and looked away. Danny sighed and grabbed two bowls. "Want some cereal?" "Sure...what'd you have?" Danny looked through the few boxes he had, "Um...let's see..." Suddenly the boxes began to glow, and from them a glowing figure came out, declaring, "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Timmy's jaw dropped at the sight of him, but Danny stood there with a bored, expressionless look.

Timmy ran to the table and hide under it. Do we really have to go through this again spicily this time of day said Danny with a annoyed voice. And with that he changed into his ghost form. Timmy's eyes grew wider than ever at the sight of his friend turning into a ghost. The fight didn't last long at all sins this was Box Ghost so it took Danny 16 seconds to beat him and put him in the Fenton Thermos. As Danny closed it, he looked up to see his little friend still sitting under the table.

coated with dust on his face from the fight, wide eyed in amazement. Danny blinked at him and smiled guiltily, "Oh...hehe...yeah...I kind of forgot to mention I've got ghost powers. Timmy blinked and then jump up from his hiding spot and hugged Danny and speaking faster than a normal person would, Homygoshyouhaveghostpowersthat'ssocool Wheredidyougetthem HOWdidyougetthem?!Whyhowwhenwhatwher-ALRIGHT!" Danny yelled to stop him. Timmy jumped back in shock, practically hiding under the table again. Danny sighed. Look now that you know I can't have you going all crazy over it ok? It's a huge responsibility I have and believe it or not, little things like people obsessing over it can rack it just like that... Before Danny cud finish the TV station that Danny was watching earlier change to the news,

We are live here at the Casper high schools football felid that another crater was found today...

Danny and Timmy look at each other. Want to go for a ride to check it out said Danny. A big smile spired across Timmy's face as he came out from under the table. Danny grab his hand. Timmy held to him tightly as they fazed through the wall and flew up towards the sky. Timmy let out a pleasure filled yell as they soared through the clouds that had begun to break away from the sun.  
As they flew out towards the school a dark figure watched them from the shadows of a cavern. Its eyes stared at them. You will be mine and you will not escape from me this time..." It turned its thick cape and vanished with the current of wind.


End file.
